High School DXD Watches Death Battle!
by Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: SLIGHT AU! What happens when not only does Rias hold herself from lashing out at Riser's so called offer for a month of training for their Rating Game, but also that she and her peerage, including a recently freed Gasper, find out a box with many videos about a famous Internet Web Show about characters fighting to the death? And also they actually learn from said fights?
1. 0: The Box

**High School DXD Watches Death Battle!**

 **Cross/X-Over:** **High School DXD And Death Battle. Elements From Other Series.**

 **Synopsis/Plot:** _**SLIGHT AU! What happens when not only does Rias hold herself from lashing out at Riser's so called offer for a month of training for their Rating Game, but also that she and her peerage, including a recently freed Gasper, find out a box with many videos about a famous Internet Web Show about characters fighting to the death?**_

 **Pairing(s):** Mentions of Issei X Harem.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _High School DXD Belongs To Miyama-Zero. Death Battle Belongs To Screw Attack. All Other Series Belong To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s)._

Prologue/Episode 0: The Box

 **(Gremory Training House)**

In many universes, the peerage of a certain red haired heiress would have been used only for 10 days of training before they fought against the heiress' fiance, who by then was an playboy asshole.

Yet in this universe, the heiress managed to keep her head cool thanks to her new pawn's, and secret developing crush, help and thus she instead got a month of training, which the fiance allowed, confident in his victory...and unaware of what would happen then.

Now the heiress, one Rias Gremory, and her allies, who consist of Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladli (who was allowed out of his sealed room by Sirchezs), and Asia Argento, were looking at a mysterious box with a note on top of it, which was in front of the house they would spent the month training...

"What is that box doing there, Buchou?" Asked Issei curious as he looked at it as Rias approached the box warily.

"Perhaps it's a gift from my Onii-san?" She wondered out loud before taking the note as she opened the box and everyone looked at it, revealing the content for everyone to see as she read the note aloud so that everyone could hear it:

 _"If anybody finds this package reading the note on this very moment, I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package, I must tell you that it contains all the episodes that I and a friend have created, recorded and edited from a internet show that we posted on the internet and that we loved doing a lot. They will be sent to whoever and wherever I cannot predict. The world that I and my friend live on (or will once be) called Earth will eventually perish due to our ignorance in ignoring using alternate fuel sources for better environmental safeties. Now we pay the price. The end is coming soon and I dreadfully predict at this very moment. I wish for my favorite series from an internet show will forever live on being watched. Please take good care of them. If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of prank, I don't blame you. Who else would believe me? May we all shall rest in peace when our time have come._

 _Atte._

 _Wizard and Boomstick_

 _P.S, I want you to skip episode 14 and get rid of it. Even I questioned why we crated it before we recorded it and placed it in the box. It's a lame episode, trust me. But if you want to do so, be my guest."_

They all stood silent as the message of the note settled in before their eyes widened as Asia cried, because somewhere out there, a world filled with millions of life, several innocent as well, had died out, leaving only this box with the DVDs behind...

"T-That has to be a j-joke, r-right Buchou?!" Issei asked perturbed as he tried to comfort Asia, Gasper and Koneko, the latter who was shaken up.

"I-I wish it was...but this isn't my Onii-san's writing..." Confessed Rias as she managed to recover herself alongside everyone, sans Asia who was still shaken up. "So what you think we should do with these videos?"

"I think we should watch them in honor of those people's memories..." Kiba said somberly as everyone nodded and quickly took the box inside before preparing the DVD player, with their training plans forgotten for the moment.

With that, all members of the Gremory Peerage were now seated on the couch in front of a TV as Issei put the first episode on the DVD player that now would be used to see the series of another world.

Then they saw a black screen from which several words in red appeared:

 **The Rules (unwritten and official) of a Death Battle are:**

 **The warriors can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes. Otherwise, they cannot know each other's movesets. Even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight.**

 **Characters are allowed to know each other's names or their internet rivalry but can't know each other's physical traits.**

 **To prevent fighters from exploiting weaknesses of others for a cheap victory, a character's weaknesses normally only come into play if the enemy can find a way to detect a weakness (like x-ray vision) or if there is a specific reason why it cannot be exploited. Other than that, if a combatant survives a match long enough, they may discover a way to counter the fighting style of their opponent.**

 **A battle has to end with the loser dying, or at least "dead" as far as physical forms are concerned (for example, being reduced to little more than a ghost, or gods and similar characters left with no working mortal avatar to continue fighting with).**

 **Pacifist warriors will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed (such as two opponents fighting each other to the death when they would not do so otherwise). However, if their traditional arsenal uses nonlethal weapons, they cannot change it. They can only use lethal weapons if they have them as part of their regular arsenal.**

 **All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the warrior's canon universes (as stated, expanded universes are only allowed to be mentioned if they do not conflict with the original canon). All consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts. Characters with multiple incarnations, such as Link, Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Godzilla, will be composites combining the best aspects of their various incarnations, unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction (e.g. G1 Starscream, G4 Rainbow Dash, and post-Crisis Batman). The research will avoid biases.**

 **B. If one warrior is allowed abilities from a non-canon source, the other warrior must be allowed to use their own non-canon sources as well.**

 **C. Also, if a certain depiction of the warrior has them ridiculously overpowered or inconsistent (like the live-action films), or powers that would be difficult to examine logically, then it will not be used.**

 **D. Not every weapon owned by the warriors in every canon will be used. Instead, only the ones they are commonly using or their best or most iconic weapons (e.g. two opponents were equipped with their best armor and magic only if they have too many to show at once) will be used.**

 **E. If a warrior originated from foreign media, the American dub will not be used if it contradicts the original source in any way.**

 **F. A piece of media that claims to be canon but clearly isn't will be avoided. For instance, the 1998 Godzilla film is not used to measure Godzilla's abilities because, as was shown in Godzilla Final Wars, the monster Zilla is clearly not Godzilla. Also alternate forms of media might be avoided, like Shao Khan's film depiction (where he can transform into a hydra, which won't be used here).**

 **G. Because the warriors are examined by their latest depiction, they cannot use abilities that they lost in their past.**

 **H. Claims made by fans will only be considered canon if the official franchise or character from an official source recognizes it, as seen by Chuck Norris recognizing and acknowledging fan claims in his book "The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book: 101 of Chuck's Favorite Facts and Stories".**

 **To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active warrior. However future canon will be avoided if it unbalances the fight some characters like Superman will gain more power in the future in DC One Million while some characters like Batman will grow old and weak like in The Dark Knight Returns. In the case of 2D end battles, a character's depiction in the end fight is limited by what sprites are available for them, such as Harry Potter having their appearances as children despite using abilities and weapons obtained as adults, and Nightmare appearing in his Soul Calibur IV form.**

 **Summoning other combatants is not allowed unless the battle calls for it (like how two commanders fought with their armies). Unless the battle asks for multiple characters for each side, the combatants must fight alone, even if they are used to fighting with a partner (like how a summon isn't allowed to have their summoner command it on battle).**

 **B. The only exception is if the fighter uses a creature for an attack that can reasonably be replaced by a non-combatant projectile (like how Peach can summon a sheep that doesn't do anything but fly at the opponent and put them to sleep with contact, or the Goomba firing Mini-Goombas) or when the act would fall under using the environment to their advantage (like how Batman can summon bats from the surrounding area with his gadgets), but the fighter cannot be dependent on these creatures and, in cases of summoning as an attack, the creatures cannot act on their own (like how two opponents were not allowed to use summons or fairies because the summons attack on their own once summoned and the fairies are sentient beings making a decision to help their summoner once he-she runs out of vitality).**

 **C. Another exception is a Doombot or fake clones, as seen with Wily and Dr. Doom. However this clone cannot fight alongside the original simultaneously as it would mean the opponent would be outnumbered.**

 **The terrain chosen in the fight will either be a terrain from the fighters' franchises (like Superman's Metropolis or Goku's mountainous terrain) or would be a location that both warriors are experienced in (like Batman and Spider-Man fighting at night in a city). The area itself however doesn't matter nor play any role in determining the outcome of the battle, and even the entire battle itself is just a visual representation of the researchers' conclusions. The environment only becomes important if a character's skills use it, like with Leonardo hiding in the shadows or Chun-Li/Mai wall-jumping.**

 **The fight at the end of the episode is not what determines the victor in battle. It is nothing more than a fun little dramatization showcasing most if not all of the research displayed beforehand of the combatants in action. The winners are determined before the battle through quasi-scientific analysis of their abilities, and the character with the objectively better abilities will win.**

"This is interesting..." Akeno spoke in an amused tone as she couldn't wait to see who would fight to the death. "Who you think it's going to fight there~?"

"It seems we're about to find out..." Koneko said simply as the first episode finished charging.


	2. 1: Samus Aran VS Bobba Fett

**High School DXD Watches Death Battle!**

 **Cross/X-Over:** **High School DXD And Death Battle.**

 **Synopsis/Plot:** _**SLIGHT AU! What happens when not only does Rias hold herself from lashing out at Riser's so called offer for a month of training for their Rating Game, but also that she and her peerage, including a recently freed Gasper, find out a box with many videos about a famous Internet Web Show about characters fighting to the death? And also they actually learn from said fights?**_

 **Pairing(S):** Mentions Of Issei X Harem.

 **DISCLAIMER: _First Chapter, Also:_**

 ** _Boba Fett Belongs To Star Wars And Disney._**

 ** _Samus Aran Belongs To Metroid And Nintendo._**

 ** _Death Battle Belongs To Screwattack._**

 ** _Netflix And Soundtrack Belong To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s)._**

 ** _I Own NONE Of The Copyright. I ONLY Own ANY OC That MIGHT Appear._**

 **Episode 1: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran!**

As Rias presses the play button from her DVD remote, they see an advertisement, which must be important. After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

 ** _~Jim Johnson: Invaders~_**

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard,

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick,**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win…a Death Battle?

This actually sounded interesting for the devil group, a show of two hosts talking about two characters who are bounty hunters and even warriors that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what Wizard had said. Who will win?

Rias, Issei and Koneko, even if the last one didn't show it, felt excited about the mention of fights, Akeno actually was intrigued at this, mainly by the possible ideas for torture, Kiba looked interested at the prospect of the weapons, yet Asia and Gasper looked worried at the possible bloodshed that could happen but were willing to watch the fight.

The first contestant the devils see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

 _ **~Star Wars Soundtrack~**_

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

The devils were starting to really like this guy, especially Rias and Issei because of his looks.

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (That actually made Rias and Issei laugh at that one)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn" Replied Akeno in an amused tone...alongside with wide eyes. After all, not a lot of Devils, excluding high class devils near Maou level, can tank a bomb in the face and still stand. This guy just walks it off. Rias and Issei liked how the armor can disperse impacts with an energy field that's similar to their own devil magic.

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Everyone had now wide eyes glazing for those gauntlets. Even Koneko wanted a pair of them.

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (That really felt awkward for Asia and Gasper to see)**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, most of the Gremory Peerage slowly turned their heads towards Kiba, who was definitely NOT drooling at the awesome Rifle, until he notices and stares at them with a confusing look. "What?"

"And I thought Kiba was the only one who's obsessed with 'his' blades likes it's 'his' baby~" Akeno said out loud with an amused look on her face, getting the Knight to glare at her embarrassed.

Meanwhile the others are all realizing that the warriors in this show will likely have a LOT in common with them.

 **Boomstick: Yeah…I do that with my guns too…**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Koneko mentally sighed at this. Are these hosts insane already or something?

Yet her sigh increased upon seeing Kiba nod at that.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Someone needs to make one of those!" Rias practically squealed in delight. A jetpack with a rocket launcher on it sounds really awesome enough. Imagine how useful that would be against any Stray Demon! Or better yet, that damn Yakitori!

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

Now everyone were actually impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader", and based on the name and appearance of this black knight that Fett has fought, it really does sound impressive...especially since apparently he fought the guy TWICE!

But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin, which neither Asia nor Gasper liked to think about…

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"That's actually quite an impressive feat for a 12 year old." Acknowledged Kiba with awe. And while he doesn't know this Sam Jackson, he deduced that Sam must be some celebrity playing Mace Windu and Mace looks like a skilled fighter.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

At this Rias and Koneko actually facepalmed while Akeno and Issei laughed in amusement. Really? The biggest and only badass they seen so far just falls into the same trap three times and never learned his mistakes?!

"...I don't know whenever that's pitiful or pathetic." Muttered the young Nekoshou.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

Now everyone were actually concerned on what it's like to get eaten by a tentacled creature in the sand, which they see happen before their eyes when they see the scene where Fett got defeated by a near blind guy, whom Issei quickly recognized as Han Solo, before falling down getting devoured by that thing. It looks terrifying.

"How did he even get out of that thing even once?!" Asked Rias with a bit of fear while Issei looks at her with a "You don't want to know look". The others didn't answer, likely because they are scared, mainly Asia and Gasper whom were covering their eyes. In fact, the only one that wasn't scared was Akeno, who merely had a sweatdrop on her face. Inwardly they hoped there isn't a Stray Devil like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration. (His chilling voice sent shivers through the Devil's spines)_

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The peerage somewhat really liked this guy despite his lame flaws and him being assassin that murder politicians. Rias, Issei and Kiba really loved his weapons and skill. Akeno liked his ruthless way in dealing with targets. Meanwhile Koneko did like the mention he's cunning. And Asia and Gasper were surprised at how he was able to fight Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. The girls now feel proud to have a female contestant in this show.

 **Samus Aran**

 _ **~Super Metroid: Lower Norfair~**_

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds..." Issei said as if almost unimpressed...then-"Awesome!" He and Rias both screamed as the latter and the other peerage members, except Asia and Gasper, remember their meeting with either a Stray Devil with a bird like form or even some Tengu Youkais, but the latter were pretty rare.

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…**

This brought a few chuckles from the Gremory Peerage as Issei mentally cried at that.

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Rias looked unimpressed at the low pellet as she took a swig of her soda...

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

...only to her to spat out her drink on Issei's face!

That caused the mentioned to look like he was gonna cry, to which the Gremory Heiress made a sheepish grin. Meanwhile, Akeno was laughing really hard while Asia was helping Issei get clean, Kiba looked with a pity glance at the Pawn, Gasper flinched nervously and Koneko had an amused smirk.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

Both Rias and Kiba were beginning to like Aran's weaponry more than Fett's.

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (The Devils figured that's what their site is called then)**

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Abilit**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Most of the peerage found the Morph Ball interesting for it's unique abilities, especially Issei whom wanted to also fly into the air like the Screwattack...but with Fire!

 **Boomstick: What The…?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"That's what I would say" Rias says as she crushes her empty can and pulls another Soda Can to drink.

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Needless to say, both Issei and Rias all but wanted to have their own Power Bombs upon seeing how destructive they were.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The girls were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Kiba groaned in disappointment at that remark. It's like losing his Sacred Gear Blades and that he has to retrieve them every time they start their hunts or training.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Did he just make a sexist comment?" Koneko said with hints of anger in her normally monotone voice. She does not approve of sexism from somebody like Boomstick.

Akeno chuckled at Koneko's anger, after all she doesn't mind getting offended by any dude unless it involves her friends, in which case they would pay with their lifes if they ever dare to harm or offend her new family.

 _Samus: Time to go._

Samus may possibly be more cool. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile especially to Rias. Although she and Kiba feel some disappointment for her losing her power ups at the start of every mission, which could be suicidal in real life.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement is going on, the Gremory group goes over the two characters as they asked each other who would win.

"Samus, she has the best weapons." Said Rias.

"I agree with Buchou." Issei supported, mainly because he liked the female fighter for obvious reasons.

Kiba meanwhile was trying to predict who would win, "I would normally say Boba as he can fly and his weapons are more accurate, but Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal...I don't know...but I guess I'll go with Samus."

Koneko considered it hard as well but she might wanna give it to Boba due to his stronger armor.

Akeno doesn't care about the winner and wants to watch the damn fight while Asia and Gasper were unsure of whom to vote for.

In the end, Rias, Issei and Kiba voted for Samus while Koneko choose Boba due to his more accurate weapons, as Akeno, Asia and Gasper didn't choose anyone.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

Now the Gremory peerage could see Samus flying through space in her spaceship, which made them wonder about how would space be like. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of an futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.

Now the peerage was intently watching the fight, wondering which Bounty Hunter would emerge victorious...

 **FIGHT!**

 _ **~Star Wars Episode V: Attacking a Star Destroyer~**_

Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

Needless to say, that made everyone sweatdrop while shaking their heads except Issei, who remembered how he couldn't do much magic at first, and Akeno, whom giggled amused.

Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.

"Wow!" Gasped Issei, Rias and Asia as Gasper was cheering on the fight, which surprised those that knew the shy 'boy'.

 _ **~Star Wars Episode IV: Imperial Attack~**_

When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.

"That's good...wish I could do that." Rias said with a nod.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet. The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.

 _Samus: You're mine._

With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.

 **K.O.!**

His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground.

"Holy B*CENSORED*!" Gaped most of the peerage while Asia and Gasper flinched a bit at the quick, and hopefully painless, death of Boba.

 _ **~Super Metroid: Main Theme (Orchestrated)~**_

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

"Agreed." Kiba and Koneko said as the rest were cheering at the awesome battle.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him...hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

"The microbomb...Hey Buchou, do you think we can have those?" Issei asked to his King, whom thought about it before answering with a "Maybe..."

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

That made Akeno giggle at the pun as the rest sweatdropped.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended the devil peerage made their opinions.

"Did you see that?!" Rias shouted with glee and excitement at the fight.

"Yes we did! That was a good episode...but I wish the fight scene was cooler." Said Issei, quickly getting depressed at the ending as he was comforted by both Asia and Gasper.

"That was the first episode anyway." Kiba told him. "It may possibly get better as we watch more episodes. It was pretty interesting how they all put the comparisons right and decided who won. I actually sort of liked it"

"I agree." Koneko said simply.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting to like a simple show from the internet. But now I'm quite interested who's gonna fight who next~! Hopefully it will be brutal~!" Right after Akeno said that, as Asia and Gasper shivered, they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

 **OMAKE: What was learned? (All Omakes Are Canon Here)**

 **(Gremory Training House)**

"So are you ready to learn how to advance in your magic training?" Akeno asked both Issei and Asia as they sat in the living room, shortly after watching the first chapter of Death Battle.

"Of course, Akeno-san!/Y-Yes please!" Both new devils said determined, much to the black haired girl's pleasure and amusement.

"Well, as you should know demonic power requires the power of using your imagination and the power to create, as well as having a good sense, while magic is just knowledge to control equations, i.e. using your head and making calculations. So while they may seem similar, they are very different from each other." She said to them before simplifying with "In other words, if I want this to happen, I will it."

"Amazing..." Gasped both devils in awe before Issei asked, "So how do we use it?"

"Like I said, just use your imagination and willpower..." She answered before noticing that Asia had already a ball of green energy in her hands. "Just like that, Asia-chan~!"

"A-Ah! T-Thanks Akeno-san!" Said the now embarrassed ex-nun. "I just d-did it like you said..."

"Nice job Asia-chan!" Complemented Issei, making her blush even more as he tried to do the same and accidentally summoned his Boosted Gear. "AH! D-Ddraig?!"

 **['Bout damn time you summoned me Aibou!]** Complained the Welsh Dragon, much to Issei's embarrassment. **[So did you enjoy that Death Battle?]**

"Y-Yes-wait! How did you know?!" He suddenly asked.

 **['Cause I saw it as well from your connected mindscape to the Boosted Gear, and it was quite interesting for a change...]** Answered Ddraig as he "Looked" around interested, not caring for the surprised girls.

 _'Ah yes...'_ Issei sweatdropped at that before a sudden memory involving Samus' weapon went quickly through his mind. _'Wait a second...'_

"Hey Ddraig..." The mentioned grunted curious at the sudden call, "You said that Sacred Gears can be modified, right?"

 **[Yeah, I told you that when we meet after that fallen angel business...What about it?]** Issei flinched at that before recovering, but it wasn't missing by the two girls.

"Could I...Could I change the form of the Boosted Gear to another weapon?" His question surprised everyone else.

 **[If you have enough desire, I can't see why not...]** Was all that the sealed dragon answered as Issei nodded determined before he closed his eyes and the red gauntlet of his left arm began to shine in a red light!

"Ise-san!" Cried out Asia in worry as Akeno looked curious until the shine faded, revealing a very recently familiar gun to their surprise. "I-Is tha-?!"

"AWESOME!" Grinned the now happy boy as he stared at his new Gear Form, which he decided to call the Samus Gun for obvious reasons, just as Rias came down and looked at the scene curiously before asking:

"Is there something I missed?"


End file.
